Noah Puckerman
Noah "Puck" Puckerman ist ein aktives Mitglied von sowohl dem Glee Club als auch der McKinley Titans an der William McKinley High School. Er ist jüdisch, wie er in der Episode Spielverderberspiele erwähnt. Er wird von Mark Salling dargestellt. Biographie 'Allgemein' Puck ist einer der beliebten Footballspieler, was sich womöglich ändert, nachdem er dem Glee Club beitritt. Er ist arrogant und grob und mag es, weniger populäre Schüler zu demütigen. Man erfährt außerdem, dass er oft mit älteren Frauen schläft, die ihn attraktiv finden. Er hatte ein One-Night-Stand mit Quinn Fabray, wodurch diese schwanger wird. Quinn war zu dieser Zeit mit Pucks bestem Freund Finn zusammen. 'Staffel Eins' Puck kommt das erste Mal in der Episode Ouvertüre vor, als er Kurt zusammen mit ein paar anderen Footballspielern in den Müllcontainer wirft. Er schüttet auch Rachel einen Slushy ins Gesicht, nachdem sich diese für den Glee Club eingetragen hat. Als Mr. Schuester zu der Footballmanschaft kommt, um ein paar neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben, sagt Puck, dass er singen kann, doch anstatt etwas vorzutragen, lässt er nur lautstark einen Furz, somit lachen alle. Als sein bester Freund das Footballtraining versäumt, fragt Puck ihn, wo er war. Finn erzählt, dass seiner Mutter die Prostata entfernt wurde und er im Krankenhaus war, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit bei den Glee-Proben war. Unglücklicherweise für Finn stellt Puck ein paar Nachforschungen an und findet heraus, dass Frauen gar keine Prostata haben. Um Finn für seine Lüge und natürlich für den Beitritt zum Glee Club zu bestrafen, beschießen ihn Puck mit ein paar andere Footballspieler mit Paintballpistolen zu beschießen. Nachdem Will mit dem Glee Club aufhören will, verlässt Finn den Club und widmet sich wieder dem Football. Als ein Geschenk sperrt das restliche Team Artie in ein Mobil-Klo und planen es umzuwerfen. Sie überlassen diesen Schritt Finn, der befreit Artie aber und gibt bekannt, dass er wieder dem Glee-Club beitritt, allerdings auch weiterhin Football spielt, was Puck nicht gerade fröhlich stimmt. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue wird bekannt, dass Puck ein Mitglied des Zölibat Club ist. Es scheint allerdings so, dass er die Idee des Clubs als Scherz ansieht, da er den Großteil seiner Freizeit damit verbringt, ältere Frauen zu verführen. Außerdem macht er während des Meeting oftmals anzügliche Witze und Gesten. Man sieht ihn außerdem Kurt erneut in den Müllcontainer werfen, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Finn jetzt nicht mehr dabei ist. Er sieht sich später zusammen mit der ganzen Schule den Auftritt des Glee Clubs an. Puck legt seine Liebe für ältere Frauen dar, er erklärt in Acafellas, dass er seinen Poolreinigungsservice nur dazu verwendet, um einsame Hausfrauen und Mütter zu verführen. Obwohl er sich im Vorfeld nur über den Glee Club lustig macht, entscheidet Puck sich, den Acafellas beizutreten. Er sah wie die Mädchen auf die Performance von Finn zu dem Song Push It bei der Schulversammlung reagierten, und er erhofft sich, durch seinen Auftritt mit den Acafellas beim Elternsprechtag ein paar ältere Frauen anziehen zu können. In Kinder der Lüge erzählt Quinn Finn, dass sie schwanger ist, und behauptet, er sei der Vater, obwohl die beiden noch keinen Sex hatten. Sie meint, dass es passiert sei, als sie im Whirlpool waren. In Wirklichkeit ist Quinn mit Pucks Kind schwanger, nachdem er sie betrunken gemacht hatte und danach mit ihr geschlafen hat. Puck erfährt von Finn von der Schwangerschaft und will nun mit Quinn zusammen sein und mit ihr das Baby großziehen. Quinn hingegen findet, dass Puck es nicht wert ist, nennt ihn einen "Lima Looser" und entscheidet sich dazu, bei Finn zu bleiben. Daraufhin wird Puck sauer auf Quinn, jedoch immer noch mit der Hoffnung, dass sie sich für ihn entscheidet. Puck entscheidet sich außerdem, dem Glee Club beizutreten, nachdem das Footballteam sein erstes Spiel der Saison gewonnen hat, mit der Hilfe von Kurt, der ihnen nicht nur das Tanzen beigebracht, sondern auch den entscheidenden Punkt erzielt hat. Da Quinn auch im Glee Club ist, hauptsächlich, um ein Auge auf Finn zu haben, ist das wieder ein Vorteil für ihn, da er mit ihr zusammen sein kann und sie gleich davon überzeugen kann, dass er kein Lima Loser ist. In April, April erzählt Puck den anderen Glee Kids, dass Quinn schwanger ist. Zur selben Zeit versucht er bei der viel älteren April Rhodes zu landen, die Will in den Glee Club brachte, um Rachel zu ersetzen, die kurzzeitig den Club verließ. In Angeregte Organismen schickt Puck Finn zur Schulschwester um sich wegen seiner Müdigkeit helfen zu lassen. Puck erklärt dass er schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr in Mathe war da er immer zur Schulschwester geht und sagt er hätte Kopfschmerzen, und dort danach immer schläft. Finn folgt Pucks Rat, findet aber heraus dass Terri jetzt die Schwester ist was schlussendlich dazu führt dass sie allen Jungs ein Aufputschmittel gibt, womit sie ihre Performance von It's My Life/Confessions Part II ordentlich verbessern können. In Remix legt Puck kurzzeitig sein Interesse an Quinn ab und konzentriert sich auf Rachel. Nachdem er am Vortag mit seiner Mutter Schindlers Liste angesehen hat, und seine Mutter meint, warum er sich nicht ein nettes jüdisches Mädchen sucht. In dieser Nacht hat er einen Traum, in dem Rachel durch sein Fenster kommt. Er bemerkt, wie gut Rachel eigentlich aussieht, und will sein Glück bei ihr versuchen. Puck und Rachel proben bei ihr zu Hause, als er vorschlägt rumzumachen, und Rachel stimmt sofort zu. Sie erklärt ihm jedoch dass sie mit keinem Jungen zusammen sein will der sich nicht traut ein Solo zu singen. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule bringt Puck ihr einen Slushie und singt danach eine Solonummer Sweet Caroline. Unglücklicherweise ist es für Pucks guten Ruf eher schlecht, wenn er sich zusammen mit Rachel sehen lässt. Als Ken die Jungs zwischen Glee und Football zu entscheiden zwingt, beschließt Puck zu Glee zurückzukehren, um bei Rachel zu sein. Die Beziehung hält allerdings nicht mehr lange, da die beiden eigentlich anderweitig interessiert sind. Rachel an Finn und Puck an Quinn. Verletzt von der Tatsache, dass schon wieder ein Mädchen Finn ihm vorzieht, lehnt Puck Rachels Angebot für eine Freundschaft ab. In Furcht und Tadel hört Puck zu als Quinn sich bei Finn beschwert, dass er sie finanziell überhaupt nicht unterstützt um die Arztrechnungen für "sein" Baby zu bezahlen. Puck entscheidet sich dazu Quinn ein wenig Geld anzubieten, sie lehnt jedoch ab. Sie gibt es ihm zurück und sagt, dass sie noch am Sterbebett schwören würde, dass ihr Kind von Finn ist. Später, während dem Versuch Cupcakes für den Glee Verkauf zu backen, beginnen die beiden eine Essensschlacht, die damit endet, dass sich die beiden beinahe küssen, doch in diesem Moment kommt Finn zur Tür herein. Um den Verkauf der Cupcakes ein wenig anzukurbeln, mischt er dem Teig ein wenig Mirhuana unter, dass er von Sandy Ryerson hat. Danach läuft der Verkauf wirklich gut, und Puck zweigt einen Haufen Geld von den Einnahmen ab, um es Quinn zu geben. Quinn lehnt dass Geld wiederum ab weil es eigentlich für Artie und seinen Bus für die Sectionals gedacht war, aber sie entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie ihn einen Loser nannte. Finn kommt zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu ihr und erzählt ihr, dass er jetzt einen Job hat. Quinn geht mit Finn weg und lässt Puck alleine stehen. Später in Haarspaltereien behauptet Quinn weiterhin, dass das Baby von Finn ist, obwohl Puck, der richtige Vater, sich sehr unterstützend verhält, was Quinn vor die Frage stellt ob sie sich unfair Puck gegenüber verhalten hat. Quinn die ursprünglich ihr Baby Terri geben wollt, trifft die Entscheidung das Kind zu behalten. Terris Schwester Kendra meint Quinn einmal zu zeigen wie schlimm es sein kann Mutter zu sein und bittet sie einen Abend auf ihre Drillinge aufzupassen. thumb|left|196px|Quinn und PuckQuinn möchte diese Situation nutzen, um herauszufinden, ob Puck ein guter Vater wäre. Quinn und Puck babysitten also die drei schlimmen Kinder, die schlussendlich ganz still sitzen als Quinn beginnt zu singen. Kendra und Terri sind überrascht, dass als sie nach Hause kommen, die drei schon schlafend im Bett liegen und Quinn es sogar geschafft hat sie zu baden. Quinn war mit Puck wirklich zufrieden, bis sie herausfindet, dass er den ganzen Abend über mit Santana "gesextet" hat. Sie ist enttäuscht von Puck und widmet sich wieder komplett an Finn und entschließt sich, das Baby doch Terri zu geben. Bei den Proben für den Glee Club erfährt Puck, dass der Rest der New Directions planen einen Song zur Unterstützung von Finn und Quinn zu singen. Frustriert davon, dass Finn alles hat er nichts bekommt, erzählt er, dass Quinn eigentlich mit seinem Kind schwanger ist. Am Ende singt er trotzdem mit dem Glee Club Lean on Me für die beiden. In Wer ist im Bilde? 'hat Puck Angst um seinen guten Ruf. Es ist Jahrbuch Foto Zeit an der McKinley High, und während es eine schöne Zeit für die Footballer und die Cheerios ist, ist es ein Albtraum für die Glee Kids. Denn das Glee Club Foto wird im Jahrbuch immer verschandelt, und daher sind Puck und die anderen Kids dafür dieses Jahr kein Bild zu machen. Rachel ist darunter die Einzige, die unbedingt ins Jahrbuch will, und wird deshalb von Puck und den anderen zum Captian gewählt, der sie im Jahrbuch repräsentiert. Nachdem Rachel dem Club einen Job für eine Matratzenwerbung verschafft, fühlen sich die Glee Kids nicht mehr so schlecht im Glee Club zu sein. Doch der Werbeauftrag hat desaströse Auswirkungen denn Will wird deshalb von den Sectionals ausgeschlossen. Schlussendlich sind alle auf dem Jahrbuchfoto und posieren stolz vor der Kamera. In 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel kommt die Wahrheit über Quinns thumb|214px|Finn macht mit Quinn Schluss.Schwangerschaft heraus. Nachdem Finn von Rachel die Wahrheit erfährt, attackiert der Puck und bricht die Beziehung zu Quinn ab und schmeißt auch den Glee Club hin. Puck bietet danach Quinn seine Hilfe an, sie lehnt jedoch ab. Bei den Sectionals finden die Kids heraus dass alle ihre Songs von den anderen Clubs kopiert wurden. Puck, Quinn und Rachel versuchen nun neue Songs auszuwählen. In diesem Moment kommt Finn zurück und stellt seine Songs vor. Puck versucht sich mit Finn zu versöhnen doch der meint er werde weder ihm noch Quinn vergeben. In Hallo Hölle! scheint es, als ob Quinn und Puck wieder ein Paar sind, obwohl Puck Quinns dicker Babybauch nicht gefällt. Die beiden sind auch bei den Glee Proben immer zusammen, sitzen nebeneinander und albern miteinander herum. Außerdem hat die Basketball Saison begonnen und Puck ist genauso wie Finn im Team. In The Power of Madonna ist Puck weniger davon begeistert, dass er Madonna Songs singen soll, auch wenn er Madonna heiß findet. Da Puck und die anderen Jungs, außer Kurt, nicht verstehen warum Will Schuester ausgerechnet Madonna gewählt hat, erklärt er ihnen, dass die Jungs (außer Kurt) nicht gerade nett mit den Mädels umgegangen sind, auch als die Mädels Express Yourself singen, scheint er immer noch uninteressiert, wie auch ein paar andere Jungs. Um das zu ändert, lässt er die Jungs What It Feels Like For a Girl singen, zwar versteht Puck es nun, doch er sagt er wird den Song nicht in der Öffentlichkeit singen. Später performt er bei Like A Prayer. In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg singt Puck mit den anderen Glee Kids und April Rhodes zu Home, des Weiteren fragt er Finn nach seiner Sexualität, nachdem Kurt A House Is Not A Home für Finn gesungen hat, und Quinn lebt nun (unglücklich) bei Puck, nachdem Finn sie rausgeschmissen hat. In Schlechter Ruf macht er bei Rachels Video zu Run Joey Run mit, als er herausfindet, dass diese ihn benutzt hat, ist er wütend auf sie und sagt ihr auch, dass das Video schrecklich war. Als Rachel Total Eclipse of the Heart singt um sich bei ihm, Finn und Jesse zu entschuldigen, singt er zwar mit, verlässt dann doch mit den anderen den Raum. thumb|left|174px|Puck versucht mit Mercedes zu flirten.In [[Guter Ruf|'Guter Ruf']] muss sich Puck seinen Mohawk wegrasieren lassen, darauf hin hat keiner mehr Angst vor Puck und auch seine Beliebtheit ist am Ende. Daraufhin versucht er Mercedes, welche nun eine beliebte Cheerleaderin ist, als seine Freundin zu gewinnen, dazu singt er Lady Is a Tramp. Doch Mercedes beendet nicht nur ihre Beziehung mit Puck, sondern auch die Cheerleader, da sie sich nicht selbst aufgeben wollte und das, an was sie glaubt und sie meint zu Puck, dass dieser eigentlich in Wirklichkeit auch ein ganz anderer sein will und geht. In Der Traum macht die Musik hat Puck keine große Rolle, er singt bei einigen Songs mit. In Viel Theater! versucht er Quinn von einigen Baby Namen zu überzeugen, doch alle seine Ideen findet Quinn fürchterlich. Am Ende denkt er wirklich ernsthaft darüber nach und er sing das Lied ''Beth'', um Quinn von diesem Namen zu überzeugen, womit sie sich einverstanden gibt. Er sieht sich ebenfalls der die Performance von Bad Romance an und singt selber zu Shout It Out Loud. Im Takt der Angst zerstechen Puck und Finn die Reifen der Autos von Vocal Adrenaline, daraufhin nehmen die beiden einen Nebenjob bei Sheets & Things an und werden direkt von Sandy darauf aufmerksam gemacht, was für Verlierer sie sind. Puck singt zu Good Vibrations und ''Give Up the Funk'' mit, des Weiteren zieht Quinn bei ihm aus, da sie es bei Puck zu Hause nicht mehr aushält, sie zieht zu Mercedes. thumb|194px|Beth und QuinnIn Triumph oder Trauer? erfahren die New Directions, dass Sue eine der Jury Mitglieder bei den Regionals sein wird und machen sich darüber Sorgen auf dem letzten Platz zu landen. Er performt später, mit den New Directions, zu Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' und Don't Stop Believin'. Am Ende der Episode begleitet er, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, als er naher mit Quinn spricht, fragt diese ob er sie liebt und er antwortet ihr, dass er sie noch nie so sehr geliebt hat wie in dem Moment. Bei To Sir, With Love, erzählt er, dass er vor dem Glee Clubs, andere in Mülltonnen geworfen hat. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und er feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören. Am Ende der Episode wird gezeigt, dass Beth von Shelby Corcoran adoptiert wird. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten 'wird er von Jacob Ben Israel interviewt, dabei macht dieser ihn wütend und er schlägt die Kamara weg. Später performt er zusammen mit den New Directions ''Empire State of Mind und kurz darauf hilft er Finn, Mike und Artie beim Vorsingen von Sam. Zusammen singen sie den Song Billionaire. Am Ende des Songs finden die Jungs ihn gut und wünschen sich, dass dieser den New Directions beitritt. In [[Britney/Brittany|'''Britney/Brittany]] performt Puck zusammen mit den New Directions einen Song von Britney Spears, Toxic. Später als Rachel den Song The Only Exception singt, schaut er zu Quinn. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] sind alle verwundert, dass Finn plötzlich anfängt, an Gott zu glauben. Will findet es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn die Glee Kids die Woche spirituelle Songs singen würden. Da Puck Jude ist, singt er einen Song von Billy Joel's, Only the Good Die Young, und die anderen Tanzen dazu. In [[Duette|'Duette']] sitzt er in einer Jugendstrafanstalt, da er das Auto seiner Mutter in einen Supermarkt gefahren hat und die Kasse mitnehmen wollte. In Ungeküsst 'kommt er wieder aus der Jugendstrafanstalt frei. Später singt er zusammen mit Artie den Song ''One Love (People Get Ready). Danach laden die beiden, Santana und Brittany auf ein Doppeldate ein. Er wollte ohne zu bezahlen gehen und schnauzt daher Artie an, weil dieser die Rechnung doch bezahlt hat. Später entschuldigt er sich bei Artie, weil er sich unmöglich bekommen hat. Artie und er beschließen, dass während Puck Müll auf dem Highway aufsammeln als Bewährung Strafe, er ihm mit Geometrie hilft. Am Ende der Folge singt er zusammen mit anderen Jungs Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind als Entschuligung an Coach Beiste, da sich ein paar der Jungs daneben benommen haben. thumb|left|Puck und Lauren in "Neue Welten".In '''Neue Welten wendet sich Will an Puck, der mit seiner Boshaftigkeit ein zwölftes Mitglied für den Glee Club beschaffen soll, weil Kurt auf eine andere Schule gewechselt ist und sie sonst nicht an den Sectionals teilnehmen können. Puck setzt sich für den Glee Club ein und versucht in der Umkleidekabine des Footballteams neue Mitglieder an Land zu ziehen. Die Spieler sind alles andere als begeistert und gehen auf ihn los. Er wird in ein Dixie Klo gesperrt und Lauren hilft ihm dort raus. Sie wird das neue zwölfte Mitglied des Glee Clubs. Dafür verlangt sie von Puck "7 Minuten im Himmel" und Cadbury Eggs. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle versuchen Couch Beiste und Will den Glee Club mit dem Football Team zusammen zu bringen. Als Puck und Rachel den ''Need You Now'' zu Ende singen, macht Azimio eine dumme Bemerkung, daraufhin bekämpfen sich alle. Später performt er zusammen mit dem Football Team She's Not There und in der Halbzeit Show Thriller/Heads Will Roll. In Liebeslied zum Leid gibt er zu, dass er in Lauren Zizes verliebt ist und schenkt ihr Pralinen, die sie jedoch nicht toll findet. Später versucht er sie mit dem Song Fat Bottomed Girls zu beeindrucken, doch ihr gefällt der Song überhaupt nicht. Zusammen mit den New Directions schauen er und Lauren später den Warblers im Breadstix zu, dabei liegt sein Kopf auf der Schulter von Lauren. In Das Comeback der Teufelin ist er ein Teil von Sams Band "The Justin Bieber Experience". thumb|224px|Puck redet mit Rachel, wegen der Party.In Dicht ist Pflicht bekommt Puck mit, dass Rachel allein zu Hause ist, und versucht sie zu überreden, dass sie eine kleine Party für den Glee Clubs veranstaltet. Erst lehnt sie ab, aber später lässt sie sich dazu doch überreden. Als Rachel allen nur Weinschorle anbietet, sagt Puck, dass sie nicht so engstirnig sein soll und sie den Alkohol Schrank ihrer Väter plündern soll. Als alle betrunken sind, kuscheln Lauren und Puck miteinander. Nach dem Wochenende hat er immer noch einen Kater und trinkt dagegen Bloody Mary. Zusammen mit Artie und dem Rest singt er Blame It (On The Alcohol). Am Ende der Folge singen alle zusammen Tik Tok. In Sexy benötigt Lauren Pucks Hilfe. Sie will ein Star werden und ist sich sicher, dass ein Video ihr dabei helfen könnte. Puck soll mit ihr schlafen und sie will dabei gefilmt werden und es danach veröffentlichen, um ihre Karriere voranzutreiben. Puck und Lauren schauen sich gemeinsam ein Video an und werden von Holly dabei gestört. Sie erzählen ihr von der Idee, ein Sex-Video zu machen, doch Holly macht ihnen klar, dass sie sich der Kinderpornografie schuldig machen, weil sie noch minderjährig sind. Lauren zieht Puck damit auf, dass er dem Zölibatclub beigetreten ist. Er verteidigt sich damit, dass er nur an seine Zukunft denken würde und Lauren ihm immer noch gefällt. Daraufhin küsst sie ihn und möchte ebenfalls dem Zölibatclub beitreten. In Original Song singt er Big Ass Heart als Entschuldigung für Lauren. Er schaut auch bei Santana's Trouty Mouth und Mercedes Hell To The No zu. Bei den Regionals singt er zu Loser Like Me. In Born This Way ist er gegen die Nasen OP von Rachel und versucht sie auch um zustimmen. Dabei hilft er Kurt einen Flash Mob zusammen zustellen, dass sie ihre Meinung ändert. Später singt er ihm Background von Born This Way mit. Auf seinem T-Shirt steht "I'M WITH STUPID (Pfeil nach unten)." In Romours 'schaut er bei der Performance von April und Will, ''Dreams zu. Später spielt er Gitarre bei Artie's Song Never Going Back Again und Rachel's Song Go Your Own Way. Am Schluss singt er im Background von Don't Stop mit. In '''Prom Queen wird er noch mal von Jacob Ben Israel interviewt, für den Abschlussball. Später frägt er Artie, ob er bei der Punch Aktion dabei ist und Artie stimmt der Sache zu. Beim Abschlussball singt er zusammen mit Artie und Sam den Song ''Friday''. Danach versucht er Sue abzulenken, was nicht klappt und so nimmt sie Artie mit in ihr Büro. Bei der Wahl zum Abschlussballkönig gewinnt er nicht und ist auch ein wenig enttäuscht darüber. Am Ende tanzt er mit Lauren und zusammen machen die beiden noch ein Foto. In New York sitzt er mit Lauren an der Bar im Hotel und versucht Cocktails zu bestellen. Daraufhin kommt Mr. Shue und nimmt die beiden mit. Er ist wie Quinn der Meinung, dass sie raus gehen müssen, um Ideen für einen neuen Song zu schreiben. Am Abend als Rachel und Finn einen Spaziergang machen singt er zusammen mit Mike, Artie und Sam Bella Notte. Später sind die dann bei der Performance von Light Up The World dabei außerdem ist sie enttäuscht, als sie erfährt, dass die New Directions nur den 12 Platz bei den Nationals belegt haben. 'Staffel Drei' In The Purple Piano Project trennen sich Lauren und Puck und sie verlässt ebenfalls den Glee Club und sagt zu Puck, dass er nicht traurig sein soll, weil das Leben weiter geht. Jedoch ist er deshalb etwas niedergeschlagen. Beim Mittagessen ist er bei der Performance zu We Got the Beat dabei und macht vor Sugar Motta auf dem Tisch Liegestützen. Später als Sugar für den Glee Club vorsingt, ist er schockiert, weil sie sich sicherlich anhört. Am Ende der Folge spielt er an der Gitarre mit der Band zu You Can't Stop the Beat. thumb|Puck mit Shelby und Beth.In I Am Unicorn ist er zusammen mit Quinn bei Shelby. Diese möchte ihnen etwas mitteilen, jedoch möchte Quinn ihr nicht zuhören, Puck wiederum bittet sie sich zusammen zureißen, da Beth auch ihre Tochter ist. Shelby macht den beiden ein Angebot - sie möchte das die zwei Jugendlichen ein Teil von Beth's Leben werden. Puck besucht später Shelby zu Hause und sieht Beth das erste Mal nach der Adoption wieder und stellt fest, dass sie Quinn sehr ähnlich sieht. Puck hängt, dass selbst gemalten Clown Bild auf und Shelby fragt, ob er sie nicht mal halten möchte. Er lehnt ab, da es etwas zu früh für ist, jedoch ist Puck wirkt sehr glücklich und ist von seinen Vatergefühlen überwältigt. Später applaudiert er als Finn doch nicht aufgeben hat und alle Tanzschritte perfekt gemeistert hat. Im dem Moment kommt Quinn rein und kehrt zurück zu den New Directions, was Puck sehr froh macht, weil er sich Sorgen wegen ihr gemacht hat. Persönlichkeit Puck ist der typische "Bad Boy". Er denkt meistens an Mädchen und Sex und ihm ist sein Ruf sehr wichtig, doch in Laufe der Serie verliebt er sich in ein Mädchen, dass genau das Gegenteil ist, von den Mädchen, mit den er normalerweise, was hat, Lauren Zizes. Puck passt des Weiteren gut auf seine Freunde auf, so hat er zum Beispiel Kurt "seinen Jungen" genannt und diesen öfters in Schutz genommen, wobei man die Tatsache beachten muss, dass er der jenige war, der am Anfang Kurt schikaniert hat. Auch hat er sich des Öfteren für Artie eingesetzt. Was zeigt, dass hinter der harten Schale sich ein weicher Kern befindet. Beziehungen 'Santana Lopez' thumb|right|Santana und Puck Santana und Puck sind in den ersten drei Episoden zusammen. Man sieht wie sie sich im Flur küssen. In Acafellas bricht Santana die Beziehung ab da seine Kreditwürdigkeit äußerst schlecht ist. In Haarspaltereien passt Puck mit Quinn auf Kendras Drillinge auf. Doch als es ihm dort langweilig wird beginnt er mit Santana zu "sexten". 'Rachel Berry' :Hauptartikel: Rachel-Puck Beziehung thumb|left|180px|Rachel und Puck Puck möchte erst eine Beziehung mit Rachel als ihm seine Mutter dazu drängt sich eine jüdische Freundin zu suchen. Rachel beendet die Beziehung jedoch da sie noch in Finn und Puck noch in Quinn verliebt ist. Sie gibt danach zu, dass sie nur mit ihm zusammen war, um Finn eifersüchtig zu machen. Rachel bietet Puck am Ende der Beziehung eine Freundschaft an doch Puck lehnt dies ab, sie haben dennoch ein freundschaftlichen Umgang miteinander. 'Quinn Fabray' :Hauptartikel: Quinn-Puck Beziehung thumb|Puck und Quinn Quinn hatte mit Puck ein One-Night-Stand, als sie noch mit Finn zusammen war. Daraus resultierte Quinns Schwangerschaft. Obwohl Puck oft arrogant und brutal wirkt, bietet er sofort als er von der Schwangerschaft erfährt seine Hilfe an. Quinn lehnt seine Angebote jedoch mehrmals ab, und nennt ihn einen Lima-Loser. Sie belügt alle und behauptet, dass Finn der Vater ihres Babys sei. Das drängt Puck dazu, vor dem gesamten Glee Club, mit der Wahrheit herauszubrechen. Nur Finn und Rachel wissen nichts davon. Puck möchte Quinn aber weiterhin helfen und bietet ihr Geld zur Unterstützung an, er stielt sogar die Einnahmen des Glee Kuchenverkaufs, in der Hoffnung er könnte Quinn für sich gewinnen. Puck und Quinn kommen sich näher als sie für Kendra babysitten. Als Finn erfährt, dass Puck der wirkliche Vater des Babys ist, macht er kurzerhand mit Quinn Schluss, wodurch sie Puck wieder näher kommt. In der zweiten Staffel haben sie keinerlei Interaktion miteinander, außer in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel, New York. In dieser Folge gibt Puck Quinn recht, er ist ebenfalls der Meinung, dass sie raus gehen müssen, um Ideen für einen neuen Song zu schreiben. [[Lauren Zizes|'Lauren Zizes']] :Hauptartikel: Puck-Lauren Beziehung In Ungeküsst, als Puck von Jacob und seinen Freunden Geld verlangt, hört Lauren nicht auf, diesen anzustarren. Dies war der erste Moment, wo Lauren Interesse an Puck zeigte. Im Laufe der zweiten Staffel rettet Lauren Puck sein Leben, in dem sie die Tür zu der dixi Toilette öffnet, weil er darin eingesperrt war. In dem Moment fragt Puck sie, ob sie ein Engel sei. Als Dankeschön verlangt Lauren, von ihm 7 Minuten im Himmel. Doch ihr Kuss geht nur drei Minuten und Lauren meint, dass Puck überbewertet wird. Puck fängt daraufhin an etwas für sie zu empfinden, was er am Anfang selber nicht versteht, da er eigentlich nicht auf Frauen wie Lauren steht. Doch er versucht alles Mögliche um sie zu beeindrucken, er singt ihr Lieder und schenkt ihr Süßigkeiten - beides mit wenig bis gar keinen Erfolg. Ab Liebeslied zum Leid fangen sie eine wirkliche Beziehung miteinander an. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *Sweet Caroline (Remix) Staffel Zwei *Only the Good Die Young (Das neue Toastament) *Fat Bottomed Girls (Liebeslied zum Leid) *Big Ass Heart (''Original Song'') 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *Lady Is a Tramp (Mercedes) (Guter Ruf) *Over the Rainbow (Will) (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *One Love (People Get Ready) (Artie) (Ungeküsst) *Need You Now (Rachel) (''Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle'') 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins *I Wanna Sex You Up (Acafellas (Band)) (Acafellas) *What It Feels Like For a Girl (New Directions Jungs) (The Power of Madonna) *Run Joey Run (Rachel, Finn, Jesse, Santana, Brittany) (Schlechter Ruf) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Rachel, Finn, Jesse) (Schlechter Ruf) *Shout It Out Loud (New Directions Jungs ohne Kurt) (Viel Theater!) *Beth (New Directions Jungs ohne Kurt) (Viel Theater!) *Loser (Finn, Terri, Sandy Ryerson, Howard Bamboo) (Im Takt der Angst) *Good Vibrations (Finn, Mercedes) (Im Takt der Angst) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (New Directions) (Triumph oder Trauer?) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (New Directions) (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *Empire State of Mind(New Directions) (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *Billionaire(New Directions Jungs ohne Kurt) (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (New Directions Jungs) (Ungeküsst) *Jingle Bells (New Directions Jungs) (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) *Somebody to Love (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Dicht ist Pflicht) (mit Artie, Mercedes und Santana) *Afternoon Delight (''Sexy'') (mit Carl Howell, Rachel, Quinn und Emma) *Friday (Prom Queen) (mit Artie & Sam Evans ) *Bella Notte (New York) Staffel Drei *It's All Over (Asian F) Trivia *Er ist das zehnte Mitglied der New Directions. *Er hat mit jeder Freundin von Finn rumgemacht. *Er ist der Meinung das " Super Mario Brothers" die Welt verändert hat. *Seine Mutter beleidigt ihn ständig. *Er denkt, dass New York die Stadt der Liebe ist. *Er hat sich mit drei seiner früheren Mobbing Opfer angefreundet: Rachel, Kurt und Artie. *Er nennt Rachel seine "heiße jüdische amerikanische Prinzessin." *Tina ist das einzige Mädchen im Glee Club die er nicht gedatet, geküsst oder Sex gehabt hat. *Seine Tanzpartner sind hauptsächlich Quinn und Mercedes. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere